narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth-Seeking Ball
|image=Ten Tails Disks.png |kanji=求道玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Gudōdama |literal english=Truth-Seeking Ball |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill, Senjutsu |jutsu type=Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Ω kaiser Σ),Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Sigma), Madara Uchiha (Ben), Yoshitsune Uchiha |debut manga=638 |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} Truth-Seeking Balls (求道玉, Gudōdama) are black, malleable chakra spheres that can be created from natural energy. They comprise at least four different nature transformations as well as possessing ninjutsu-negating attributes. Usage This substance is highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. Obito can have them pierce through the holes in his palms to become blades, wrap around him to act as a defensive shield, extend them to hit the enemy, destroying whatever it touches. It may also be used to grab opponents. This can also be formed into more sophisticated weapons such as a shakujō. According to Hiruzen Sarutobi during his analysis of this ability, the technique acts on a similar basis to Dust Release, but on a greater level in terms of , allowing it to be constantly used for either offensive or defensive purposes. Hiruzen also notes that it is beyond both Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta When Obito took control of the Ten-Tails' power, Tobirama Senju states this technique could include the Yin–Yang Release, which allows it to nullify all ninjutsu. He continues to state that if the technique were to strike a reincarnated individual, their damages would not recover and they could die regardless of their immortality. However, to nullify all ninjutsu, the user must have a certain amount of focus, as shown when Obito attacked Tobirama and Hiruzen before he gained control of the Ten-Tails they were able to regenerate. He could also use them as a substitute for Chakra Receivers, shooting them in six directions for his Six Red Yang Formation, and create the Sword of Nunoboko. Finally, the technique could also be utilised to create massive explosions that emanate from the substance by rapidly expanding its shape, a lethal attack that can be administered by attaching the malleable chakra onto an opponent in the shape of a ball. The technique is highly durable, taking the most powerful of blows. Only could Might Guy, using all Eight Gates, and Naruto Uzumaki, while in his Sage Tailed Beast Mode, hitting it with their Evening Elephant and a senjutsu enhanced Tailed Beast Ball respectively, could destroy the shield-like chakra. Shape Variants This technique can be manipulated into a variety of shapes for various purposes. Ten-Tails Chakra Technique.png|Defensive variant. Ten Tails chakra orbs.png|Normal and blade variants. Obito overwhelms Saru.png|Lance variant. Obito's new form.png|The shakujō variation. Obito Chakra Reciever.png|Chakra transmitter variant. Obito stops Sasuke and Naruto.png|Chakra arms variant. Nunoboko.png|Sword of Nunoboko. Obito on the defensive.png|Sword and shield together Drawbacks According to Hiruzen, there is a limit to the duration of shape transformations that can be performed. According to Minato, the user can only control the chakra within 70 metres of their location. He also noted that the chakra simply exists, and can't be deactivated. After seeing the effects of Gamakichi's -imbued technique on Obito, Naruto Uzumaki and Tobirama discovered that the chakra weapons were incapable of negating senjutsu. It was also shown that when the chakra weapons came in direct with natural energy-based technique, their form becomes disrupted.